


【盾冬】堕天

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, 天使, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane





	【盾冬】堕天

“不如我去和天父说，让伽柏代替我吧？我实在不放心你。”史蒂夫亲了亲爱人的额头，担忧道。

“别，”巴基赶紧制止：“不要因为我耽误正事，我在家里等着你，不会有事的。”

史蒂夫的手指顺着他长长的棕发滑下去，最后停留在后脖颈，宽厚的手掌贴合着巴基凸起的颈椎骨轻轻摩挲了两下，他抵住他的额头，妥协道：“最多半个月，照顾好自己。等我回来，我有事情和你说。”

“好，注意安全。”两人恋恋不舍的蹭了蹭嘴唇，史蒂夫才点点头向等在不远处的萨维塔示意可以出发了。

他转身的那一刻两支巨大的白色羽翼从背后展开，金色的骨纹在天界的圣光下光华流转，羽翼扇动带起鼓胀的风，眨眼已至千里之外。

1、

魔物骚扰边境的事时有发生，一般情况下并不需要大天使专门处理。实际上史蒂夫也并不情愿出这次任务。最近几个月，在巴基是否应该受到审判的问题上他与天父发生了巨大的分歧，因为他的坚持和维护，这个问题一直悬而未决。在这个关键时刻，史蒂夫一秒也不想离开刚刚找回的爱人，但是光明神却坚持让他带着军队亲自去北境处理。

在最近几个月的僵持中，主动停止冷战布置任务算是向来高傲的天父的变相妥协与软化，史蒂夫不想在这个节骨眼上再违背他的意愿，再加上巴基的劝说，最终他还是带着军团远赴北境领导了这次的剿灭行动。

行动很顺利，虽然有几个高阶魔物比较棘手但是史蒂夫战斗经验丰富，完全可以应对，可他最近总感觉心神不宁，像是要有什么不好的事发生一样。

2、

小时候巴基总是和史蒂夫躲在一层天最巍峨的宫殿后面偷看那些被压在审判之石上的罪人。沉重的巨剑交叉叠在叛徒伤痕累累的肩背，审判长老坐在高高的环形阶梯上冷漠俯瞰。跪在地上的人总是被压得抬不起头，因此巴基从没看到过他们的表情，只能听到粘稠的血滴答滴答的落在白色砖石上的声音。

而此时，他跪在这里，那两把巨剑压到了他的肩膀上，远处传来圣洁的净化的颂歌，乌列尤尔手里的审判之书抵着他的额头，问他，你知罪吗？

 

他纤细的脖颈被朝下死死压住，像一枝坠到地面的花穗。因为双手被缚他只能跪在那里，盯着地面，听乌列尤尔细数他犯过的罪，罪名实在太多太长，足够他发现石砖上一道长长的划痕。

那划痕的弧度像一个圆的四分之一。巴基想起来了，这是他和史蒂夫幼时偷溜进来时干的，史蒂夫小小的手指还抚过它，约定这是只属于他们的秘密。想到史蒂夫，他下意识地笑了一下，然后微微动了一下身体，背后的守卫立刻警告性的侧过重剑在他肩颈上又留下一道伤口，而巴基只是膝行了半步压在那道痕迹上。现在，他跪在史蒂夫触摸过的地方了。

“你知罪吗？”乌列尤尔又问了一次。

他知罪吗？巴基想，从清醒的那一刻起，他何时不在罪里？

 “我知罪。”他听到自己说。

审判之书自动翻过一页记录下他认罪的供状后被合了起来，乌列尤尔向他身后点了点头，立刻有人上前一步把他的头狠狠按了下去。他被爱人珍重亲吻过的额头砰的一声嗑在坚硬的石砖上，血顺着脸颊流下来沾湿了棕色的睫毛。

乌列尤尔看着跪在脚边的人，他大多数时候都在随侍天父，而巴恩斯和罗杰斯一样是主掌战斗和军队的上位天使，所以他与这两人并不熟悉，只隐约听过一些他们的故事。一百年前巴恩斯在一次和魔族的战斗中被击落掉下无尽之涯，所有人都以为他死了，谁知道他却成了魔族的走狗。

乌列尤尔不明白罗杰斯为什么要为了一个被魔种污染过的罪人与天父作对。他是天界最受器重的战士，勇武忠诚，声名鹊起，掌管着天界三分之一的军队，根本没有必要为这种小事惹怒天父。

 

“你不该再回来，你最大的罪不是被魔种寄生，而是没有彻底死在无尽之涯。”

他的声音冷漠又自矜，是最正派的天界的神的样子。

额头嗑在地上，血顺着眼睛和脸颊流的到处都是，巴基只能透过湿粘的睫毛努力睁大眼睛，听到乌列尤尔的话他茫然地想，是这样吗？他挣扎着从地狱里爬出来，然后他为之付出生命的神们告诉他，他应该死。

可是史蒂夫怎么办？他怎么能再死在史蒂夫面前一次？

他不能死。

巴基挣扎着站了起来，被割掉翅膀的后背随着他的动作疼的不停抽搐，“带我去见天父……”

乌列尤尔不耐的抬起手，天父亲赐的圣剑穿过男人的胸膛，血流出来时巴基才后知后觉的感受到疼。他慢慢向后倒去，像坠落了一百年，在落地前掉到一个人怀里。

是史蒂夫。

“你回来了？”巴基笑了一下。

 “对不起，”史蒂夫牢牢抓住他的手，眼泪落在巴基脸上：“别……”

烧灼的属于光明神的力量不停侵蚀巴基的身体，他安慰的摸了摸史蒂夫的头，靠在他的胸膛：“不要怕。你走之前想对我说什么？”

“我们去人界，没有人认识我们，我们可以隐姓埋名。”史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，绿色宝石里的神采正一点点消失：“我想带你走。”

罗杰斯巨大的翅膀张开，把两人缓缓拢抱，原本准备上前的众人不得不停住脚步。他们并不觉得自己的做法有什么不对，这是天父的命令，天界容不下被魔种寄生过的罪人，罗杰斯的伤心只是一时的，天父会对他赏赐恩惠，令他感激戴德。

而在白色的茧里，史蒂夫跪在地上抓着巴基的手，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，声音低的几乎听不见，“别离开我，求求你。”

巴基看着他，把他脸上每一个细微的表情都刻进眼睛里，他捧着史蒂夫的脸，深深的在他唇上印下一个吻：“我爱你……”

史蒂夫尝到嘴里咸涩的水汽，不知道是谁的眼泪。他紧紧抱住他，翻来覆去地重复着一句话，“求求你，求求你……”似乎这样就可以把挚爱留住，可是怀里的体重还是一点点变轻，像沙子一样从他搂紧的手臂里消失。

众人只能看到白色的光点从男人僵跪的地方逸散出来，他们的大天使长史蒂夫罗杰斯久久的跪在原地，沉默的像是一块石头。

良久，那个身影才站了起来，他垂着头看不清表情，深蓝的甲胄上还有魔族的血。等在一边的乌列尤尔上前一步想要传达光明神的口谕，罗杰斯慢慢抬起头看着他，他脸上明明毫无情绪，乌列尤尔却瞬间汗毛倒竖，他飞快地扑腾着翅膀向后倒退，罗杰斯伸出手，原本被他紧紧攥在手里的只能由天父和天父赋权才能掌握的圣剑嗡鸣了一声顺服的飞到罗杰斯手上。

“你敢违背天父的命令？”七位审判长老和守卫在四周的下位天使立刻围了上来大声呵斥。

罗杰斯手中的剑不停颤抖，刺穿过巴基胸膛的剑身此时已经光洁如新，天界容不下一滴罪人的血。他开口，像从地狱发出魔音：“除了乌列尤尔，你们都要死。”

3、

“然后呢？然后呢？”

“然后曾经最受器重的大天使长史蒂夫罗杰斯拿着圣剑屠戮至三层天，七位审判长老全部陨落，三层天以下的下位天使战死无数。天父不得不亲自镇压，两人重创彼此，最后大天使长带着天界三分之一的军队叛逃。”

“据说他从无尽之涯坠落了九个晨昏，纷落的黑色魔羽化为拔不掉的恶种，每一个被寄生的神都会发疯杀掉此生挚爱。”

“那他为什么不杀乌列尤尔？”

老头看了孙子一眼：“因为他要在乌列尤尔面前杀掉他最爱的人，让他尝尝痛失所爱的滋味。”

“爷爷你从哪里看的这些？我也想看。后来呢？后来罗杰斯怎样了？”

“后来罗杰斯就建立了深渊。最初一百年，天界，魔界，深渊三足鼎立，魔界的势力被罗杰斯吞噬后，他主导了两次神魔大战，杀了数不清的神。”

“可是巴恩斯再也回不来了啊，他做这些有什么用呢？”

“他从没放弃寻找复活巴恩斯的方法，只是，谁知道奇迹是否会出现第二次呢？”

“大概会吧。”小孩嘟囔着揉了揉眼睛：“爷爷，谢谢你的故事，我要睡觉了。”

“乖孩子，去睡吧。”

看着孙子的背影消失老头才从怀里掏出一枚发光的生命种子放到传送法阵上，他讲的可不是故事，他的王从未放弃。


End file.
